Love is like a child
by Andiamo
Summary: John se sent surveillé. Il ne sais pas que cette petite fille qui le surveille va changer sa vie devenue terne et bien ennuyante depuis la disparition de Sherlock... Et qui va lui apprendre qu'il faut toujours continuer de croire. OS Léger johnlock.


_**Me voici de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ... Pardon... J'ai réussit à écrire un texte avec mon auto-correcteur, c'est un putain de miracle ! Sinon j'ai un gros blanc pour Grandline's creatures... A part Pinocchio pour Ussop j'ai pas d'idée... J'écrirais pas plus parce que j'ai rien à dire et que j'ai l'impression de parler toute seule... Pas que j'aime pas ça' hein ! C'est juste que ça fait flipper ma voisine.**_

* * *

><p>Love is like a child<p>

Quand John se leva se matin là, il se dit qu'il aurait du rester couché. Cette impression resta tout le reste de la journée bien que celle-ci ne fut ni bonne ni mauvaise. Ennuyante. Cependant il n'y fit pas attention, ça lui arrivait souvent depuis que Sherlock... Il resta figé dans sa léthargie pendant une minute avant de secouer la tête. Ne pas y penser.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait quand il alla se coucher. Il avait des sueurs froides qui coulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale malgrès son épais pull-over. Le son de ses pas résonnaient terriblement dans le couloir vide. Vide, tellement vide.

John soupira et entra dans sa chambre avec la forte impression d'être observé. Il se tourna vers le mur à sa gauche. Le vieux papier peint se décollait un peu du mur par endroit.

Un grand miroir était posé sur ce mur, son cadre de bois massif était décoré de longues branches provenant d'arbres imaginaires. Son lit et son reflet se reflechissait sur la surface dure et brillante.

Soudain le reflet se brouilla et une petite fille prit sa place dans le miroir.

Le médecin sursauta. La gamine avait les mêmes cheveux blond sable que lui et les yeux bleus-gris impénétrables de Sherlock. Il recula et trébucha sur le tapis.

- Qui es-tu ? s'exclama-t-il.

La gamine émis un gloussement amusé et ouvrit finalement la bouche:

- Should we play a game ?

Il recula de nouveau. Qui pourrait bien bien avoir envie de jouer avec une gamine aussi flipante ? En plus elle était dans le quel genre de jeux d'abord ? Comme si elle avait entendu la question silencieuse, la gamine lui dit joyeusement:

-It's an hide and seek ! Come and play with me !

A ce moment, le docteur tourna les talons blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et prit la grande décision de sauver sa peau avant que ça ne tourne mal. Il se précipita vers la porte.

La gamine fit la moue et se plaignit: -We should play together !

Voyant qu'il tentait à nouveau de s'enfuir, Elle leva la main et les branches du cadres commencèrent à bougr paresseusement. Watson regarda le phénomène avec un ahurissement mélé de fascinement. Puis il se secoua et envoya un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui céda.

Au même moment, les branches s'élancèrent derrière lui. Il ouvrit le tiroir et attrapa son arme rapidement avant de fourrer les recharges dans poche et de repartir en courant dans le couloir, qui pour le coup n'était plus vide mais remplit et prêt à exploser

Ses mains tremblaient légerement quand il rechargea le berreta. Il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis l'accident. Depuis exactement 2 ans 3 mois 26 jours et 20 heures. Il avait depuis une sorte d'horreur mélée de satisfaction à tenir cette arme.

L'accident. Tellement loin et proche à la fois, pensa-t-il distaitement en se mettant à l'abris derrière le fauteuil. Les branches s'étirèrent vers son refuge et il tira. Elles se rétractèrent en criant.

Cela intrigua John. Les branches avaient crié ?Voilà qui était étrange... Ce cri était celui d'une petite fille... Alors peut-être que c'était une sorte d'extention de sa personne. Après tout, elle était dans le miroir et les branches en étaient le cadre.

Il fallait donc détruire le miroir. Ses réflexes de soldats reprirent le dessus et il sortit de l'abris du faute il pour retourner à la chambre. Il passa à travers les branches en évitant certaines tirant sur les autres pour se frayer un passage vers la porte qu'il avait défoncée.

Parvenu à la porte il se rendit d'abord compte que son lit était éventré, des plumes voletant dans la pièce. L'enfant cria en le voyant entrer. Ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son associé étaient remplis de larmes.

_ You ! You forger me for two years ! Two years !

_Je...quoi ? Qui es-tu ? Cria-t-il presque hystérique.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent et elle leva la main, la referma et la ramena vers elle. Un objet tomba dans ses mains.

_Un cadre photo ?

Son regard resta impénétrable. Il retourna le cadre. Cette photo... Sherlock et lui, juste devant Big Ben. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Ils étaient tellement heureux à l'époque...

_I know what you're thinking about. You stop to believe in him, right ? And if you stop to believe in him, you stop to believe in me.

_Je ne comprend pas. Sherlock est mort !

_Look at your phone.

_Mon téléphone ? Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis longtemps et...

_Look at your phone.

_O... Ok...

Il sortit lentement son téléphone du tiroir. Il n'y avait rien. Il comprenait de moins en moins. Soudain l'écran s'alluma et le portable se mit à vibrer. Un message s'afficha.

NOT DEAD

SH

John regardait encore le message comme fasciné quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide couler sur sonvisage.

_Qu'est-ce que...?

_You're crying.

_C'est ridicule. Pourquoi je...

_Because your love is alive, stupid John.

_My love ?

La petite fille changea brutalement de sujet, le laissant tenter de comprendre tout seul.

_Love is like a child, you know ?

La petite fille lui sourit doucement avant de dire:

_Don't forget me again !

Sur ce, elle ferma le point et toutes les branches revinrent dans le cadre. Puis elle sortit du miroir avant de bondir dans la poitrine de John et d'y disparaître. Une étrange chaleur emplit sa poitrine. Il s'endormit sur le sol, le téléphone serré dans la main et le cadre pressé contre lui.

C'est ainsi que Sherlock le découvrit quand il osa ouvrir la porte du 221 B. Il poussa timidement la porte et le trouva allongé par terre avec son cadre serré contre sa poitrine et le téléphone qu'il avait lâché dans son sommeil.

Il le secoua doucement en l'appelant. Le médecin ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les plissa douloureusement en réponse au soleil brillant un peu trop fort.

_Sherlock Gémit-il péniblement.

_C'est moi.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent et il se jetta sur l'autoproclamé sociopathe. Celui-ci marmonna dans son col quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à des excuses avant de reculer un peu.

_Oh mon dieu, Sherlock j'ai cru que...

Il eut l'air de chercher ses mots avant de le regarder en silence quelques secondes.

_ ça fait quand même 2 ans...

Son sourire joyeux se crispa un peu. Puis son poing s'abbatit sur le visage du détective.

_T'aurais pu prévenir, non ?! hurla-t-il.

Sherlock se mit à bafouiller une suite de mots sans rapport les uns avec les autres pendant qu'un bleu comîmençais à apparaître sur sa pommette.

Un reniflement lui fit relever la tête et il vit, sans surprise, un John en larmes s'écrouler dans ses bras.

_J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais mort, espèce d'abruti... renifla-t-il.

Sherlock sourit tendrement et se mit à lui frotter le dos gentiment pour qu'il se calme. Il l'entendis chuchoter un petit mot qui le fit sourire.

_Promis.

* * *

><p>Je vois vos têtes depuis chez moi. WTF ?! Et bah j'écris ce que je veux c'est la liberté d'expression les amis. Sincèrement je pense que c'est bizarre. Mais bon. C'est pas le pire truc que j'ai écrit. Sérieusement.<p> 


End file.
